


Aggregio and Aggresion

by NBvagabond



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Trans Character, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBvagabond/pseuds/NBvagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Trans genus." Fenris said, not looking up. "It's Tevene, the word for people like us," He spoke in his usual monotone, but Krem could tell he was glad to be open about this. He felt a tingle in his chest, and, before it went away, he grabbed the elf by the collar and kissed him.<br/>Fenris pulled away, eyes wide. "But... you and that Altus... I thought-?"<br/>"Indeed. Want to join us?" Krem smirked, though his heart was pounding a mile a minute.<br/>Fenris nodded, eyes going dark. "Very much so," he growled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> A short chapter to introduce the three big homos  
> 'Trans Genus' is Latin, seeing as Tevene is about 99% Latin  
> un-beta'd so far, so please tell me of any mistakes!

"Dorian and... Krem? Really?" Inquisitor Adaar blinked, peering over the rails. Beside her, Leliana laughed.  
"I was surprised too, Inquisitor," she joined the Inquisitor at the side of the railing, watching Dorian and Krem talk below. At the very bottom, she could see Solas scowling up at the noise.  
"Well, I'm happy for them," Adaar moved away, realising she was intruding. Leliana, ever the good spymaster, seemed to have no such qualms. "It's not often you find love in such a dark time,"  
Leliana laughed, a soft sound that Adaar hadn't heard much. "Indeed. Speaking of love, I have a letter to write, and you have an ambassador to flirt with," She smirked, and Adaar blushed.  
"Am I that obvious? You might want to tell her that," she said, but started down the stairs anyway.  
Once she hit the library level, she threw a quick thumbs up to Dorian. He winked at her, before muttering something in Tevene that made Krem turn bright red.  
-  
Varric sighed. "Really, Hawke? You had to bring Broody?"  
Marian chuckled. "I knew you'd be excited, Varric. Don't worry, he's under specific orders not to rip out the hearts of anyone here at Skyhold,"  
Fenris huffed, crossing his arms. "I wasn't going to," he all but pouted.  
"Cassandra's gonna kill me," Varric murmured, before the door swung open.  
"Varric. Cassandra is going to _kill_ you. I assume this is the Champion of Kirkwall?" Adaar grinned as she entered.  
"I know, Your Inquisitorialness. Yes, meet Marian Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall, and Broody."  
"Broody?" Adaar asked, sticking a hand out to Marian. "That would be you?" She asked Fenris.  
"I do have a name, actually. Fenris," He said, keeping his arms folded.  
"Well. Thank you both for coming to help the Inquisition."  
The Champion grinned, and Fenris rolled his eyes. "We're _so_ happy to be here!"  
-  
"I hear we're not the only Vints in Skyhold anymore," Krem noted one afternoon in the tavern. He was stretching back against a table, letting Dorian rest his legs over Krem's.  
"Oh?" Dorian took a sip of Aggregio.  
Krem shook his head. "The Champion brought some elf along from Kirkwall. Apparently he's an ex-slave," he said, watching Dorian's face with care.  
"Good for him," Dorian's expression barely changed.  
"I think I want to meet him. Pretty sure he's like me, and the Inquisitor. Y'know, 'Aqun-Athlok' or whatever the Chief called it," Krem looked down at his now empty bottle.  
"Good for you," Dorian smiled, then blinked. "Is that him?"  
The white-haired elf was stepping into the bar, seemingly disgusted. Krem nodded, untangling himself and making his way through the packed tavern. The elf sat down by the bar, and Krem slid in beside him before anyone else could.  
"Name's Cremisius," he smiled, offering a hand in greeting.  
The elf glared at him. "What are you?" he asked, voice sharp.  
"Soporati, don't worry. I was almost in the same position as you," Krem dropped his hand, calling for another drink.  
The elf seemed content with this answer. "Fenris. But I really don't think you were,"  
Krem didn't even look up. "Alright, I admit, I was a bit better off than you. Son of a tailor, I was able to sew my own chest binders."  
If Fenris had taken a drink, he would have spit it out. Instead, he pushed Krem backwards into the bar, tattoos glowing and one arm pinning Krem's chest still. "How do you know that about me?" He growled.  
"Dorian, no," Krem squawked, holding a hand up. The mage was already on his feet, magic glowing on his fingertips. The rest of the tavern's patrons had quickly cleared away from the three Vints.  
"Tell me!" Fenris growled again, pushing his arm into Krem's collarbones.  
"I told you, I am too! The Inquisitor, too! You think we can't tell when someone else is going through the same things we did?" Krem wheezed. It was getting a little difficult to draw breath.  
Fenris glared at him for a few more seconds, before releasing. Krem only just managed to hold himself up on the bar.  
As Dorian ran to help Krem, Fenris snarled at him too. "Don't you dare even _think_ about using magic on me again, mage, or I will rip. Your. Heart. Out," He made a fist to exaggerate his point, before turning on his heel and leaving.  
"Well he was a cheery fellow," Dorian swallowed, pulling Krem up and letting him lean on his shoulder.  
"I get the feeling that wasn't an empty threat," Krem said, still staring at the spot where the elf had been. "Come on. I need to take this damn thing off or I'm going to pass out," he coughed, and started to pull Dorian to their room.


	2. Haven

Krem groaned as he pulled off his binder, flinging it across the room to land with a thump in the corner. He sighed as Dorian's gentle fingers pressed into his shoulders, relaxing against the older man.  
"Well," Dorian said finally, breaking the soft silence. "That was certainly a good first meeting."  
Krem nudged Dorian's foot with his own. "I just wanted to say hi. Didn't know he react like that,"  
Dorian hummed absentmindedly, lazily running his hands through Krem’s hair. The dark brown strands fell through his fingers, and Krem mentally noted that it needed shearing soon.  
The silence felt heavy and awkward, and Krem searched for something to say.  
"Thanks for coming to my rescue, you big hero,” he grinned, pressing a soft kiss to Dorian’s forearm.  
“Come on, we should head to bed. The Inquisitor wants me to accompany the Charger’s tomorrow,” Dorian murmured.  
“Oh, she said that, did she?” Krem laughed.  
“Well, it was more like a subtle hint. Anyway, it’s not like Josephine’s letting her leave Skyhold until her manners are perfect for the ball,”

The Inquisitor hadn’t heard about last night’s scuffle in the tavern. That much became obvious when she led out Fenris to meet the Chargers.  
“Their leader, The Iron Bull isn’t coming with them, but you’ll meet him later,” Adaar smiled to Krem and Dorian when she saw them. “That’s the Lieutenant, Cremisius, and his boyfriend-who-isn’t-part-of-the-Charger’s-but-might-as-well-be,” She grinned. Fenris scowled when he saw who she was talking about.  
“We’ve met,” he growled.  
“Fenris,” Dorian smiled drily. “I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of a formal introduction.”  
Dorian looked as though he was about to launch into the full introduction of his family and titles, but decided against it at the last second.  
“I am Dorian Pavus, and no matter your opinions on mages, please remember that we are on the same side.”  
Fenris glared at him, but said nothing.  
Krem stepped between them.  
“We might have gotten off to a bad start last night, but let me introduce you to the Charger’s. We don’t care how much, or how little-” he glanced pointedly at Grim, who stared right on through, “of your history you share,”

 

The mission should have been simple; cleaning up the remains of Haven, salvaging anything still usable. However, a group of Red Templars had the same idea.  
Dalish and Dorian had covered the group with protective barriers – Dalish using her ‘bow’ – and fallen back to attack from a distance.  
Skinner had climbed on top of the parts of the tavern roof that were still standing, and was picking off the few Templars that got close to the mages. Below her, Grim and Stitches focused on the enemies coming from the west.  
Fenris and Krem were forced to work together against the Templars coming from the east, Krem hoisting his giant hammer over his head.  
“On your left!” he yelled to Fenris, knocking over three Templars with one swipe. Fenris spun, slicing his sword straight into the neck of the Templar.  
The group had almost taken care of all their attackers, when one snuck behind Krem and ran at him, her sword ready to hit his spine. Dorian was busy with two aggressors of his own, neither he nor Krem noticed the attack. But Fenris did.  
With a yell of warning, he pushed Krem to the ground and faced the Templar. He stretched out a hand and bared his teeth, lyrium tattoos glowing blue as he ripped the woman’s heart out.  
Krem looked up from the ground, hurrying to his feet as he saw her fall beside him. Fenris threw the heart to the ground with her and realised that was the last enemy.  
He also realised his front was bleeding profusely where the Templar had stabbed him. He clutched the wound and stumbled forward onto his knees; he would have fallen if Krem hadn’t grabbed him.  
“Stitches, Dorian!” He yelled, gripping Fenris’ stomach and trying to stop the bleeding, “he’s been hit!”  
Dorian and Stitches arrives at the same time, and the mage cast a healing spell, though it didn’t help much. Fenris looked almost disgusted that Dorian had used a spell on him.  
Stitches immediately pulled a bandage from his bag, wrapping it tightly over the armour and wound.  
“We have to get him back to Skyhold immediately. I can’t do anything else here,”  
Krem pulled Fenris to his feet, supporting him back to the horses.  
“You should ride with me, Fenris,” he suggested, though Fenris could tell there was no way he was disagreeing. Not that he wanted to, he would never say it but he doubted he could ride all that way on his own.  
He passed out about seven minutes into the journey, pressed close to Krem’s warm chest as they rode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long, I'm working on chapter 3 rn but it might take me a while again what with school  
> This won't be abandoned though, I promise!


End file.
